


shame on me

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, but either way they end up all sad, but not the relationships you might be thinking?, enjoy, i genuinely dont know what this is, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Veronica wants to cry “I love you too, Betty” she pulls back a little and cups the woman’s face “more than you know”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know man,,i was listening to #icanteven by the neighborhood and i came up with this and ??????
> 
> hope you enjoy tho!

_“Did you even think of me, Ronnie!?” Archie yells at her, heartbreak clear in his voice “When you decided to go and do this--do you even think of me once?!”_

 

-

 

 

As soon as Veronica sees her, she wants her.

Her blonde curls are spilling over shoulders, her legs are exposed by a skirt that is dangerously short and her blue eyes are so big and--and so goddamn innocent. She’s intoxicating, she’s all that’s on Veronica’s mind, she’s the only thing the raven haired beauty can see.

 

-

 

_She doesn’t answer because the answer is no._

 

-

 

“Veronica Lodge” she slides up next to the blonde despite her best friend’s constant quips about how she shouldn’t go over and speak to her but really all Veronica heard was static--she had only one goal in mind and that was talk to the blonde haired angel who looks so out of place, it makes Veronica smiles “And you are?”

The woman flushes, a smile spreading across her face “Betty. Betty Cooper”

Betty.

Veronica grins--she loves it.

 

-

 

_“God, Ronnie, did you even stop to consider what this would do? To me? To us?!”_

 

-

 

“Riverdale, huh?” Veronica leans back against the bar, her chest shiny with sweat from dancing before Betty showed up and took all her attention “sounds a little boring”

Betty laughs and it does something to Veronica’s stomach, something she hasn’t felt in so long “It was but now I’m here and--” she looks around before leaning over “I don’t know if New York is really my scene either, I think I might be too much of a small town girl”

Veronica takes her chance and moves to she’s leaning towards Betty, a predatory glint in her eye “New York is everyone’s scene” she reaches over and lightly drags her fingers down Betty’s arm, goosebumps being left behind despite the hot air of the club “You may just have to throw some of your small town morals out the window”

 

-

 

_Again, she stays quiet because the answer is no._

 

-

 

Veronica can’t remember the last time someone has kissed her like this.

Kissed her like she was good and soft and precious still, it made her weak in the knees. It makes something peek through her cloud of lust, something she doesn’t want to think about right now so she grabs a fistful of Betty’s blonde hair and kisses her back with everything she has. Rough and passionate and dirty.  She nips at the blonde’s lower lip, a smile being pressed against Betty’s mouth when the blonde moans ever so slightly.

They pull back and Betty’s pupils are blown, her hair is messed up and all Veronica wants to do is taste her right then and there.

“So--” Veronica grips Betty’s thigh and she leans over, her ears brushing against the blonde’s ear “My place or yours?”

“I have--” Betty’s breath hitches as Veronica presses a kiss right below her ear “I have a roommate who’s a home right now, she’ll---kill me”

Veronica pulls back, a wicked grin on her face “My place then”

 

-

 

_He’s in tears, his heart is breaking “I just want to know why, Veronica. I need to know why you thought this was okay and that---and that you could do this!” a beat “I need to know”_

 

-

 

Veronica isn’t sure how but, somehow, during the taxi ride, Betty’s hand slips up her thigh and tugs down her panties to her the crook of her knees. Veronica does her best to keep her face straight as the driver occasionally looks back at them both but it gets hard when Betty's fingers find her clit.

“ _Oh_ ” she slides down a little, leaning into Betty’s side “Oh--what happened to small--” her breath hitches “town girl?”

Betty smiles and moves with Veronica so that her fingers stay right where she wants them to be, she leans down and brushes her lips against Veronica’s ear “I threw some morals out the window”

 

-

 

_“I don’t know” Veronica’s heart is in her throat “I--I don’t know” and she doesn’t._

 

-

 

They make it to Veronica’s apartment with only some petting in the elevator. Veronica considers it a win on her part that she didn’t just yank Betty’s panties down as soon as they got into the elevator.

But she does do it as soon as the apartment door clicks shut behind them.

 

-

 

_“Were you ever going to tell me, Ronnie?” Archie wipes at his face, tears silently streaming down his cheeks “Or we you just waiting till you got caught”_

 

_Veronica blinks back tears--she’s almost positive Archie would never forgive her if he knew she was crying for something else._

 

_For someone else._

 

-

 

Veronica Lodge has never been very religious, not even when her mom would drag her to church once a week to appease her abuela.

But she’s pretty sure she just saw god’s face with Betty Cooper’s face buried between her thighs.

 

-

 

_“How long, Veronica? How long did you--do sleep around with her while I was here. Waiting for you”_

 

_Veronica licks her lips and swallows, hard “Archie--”_

 

_“How long?” a beat “Veronica”_

 

_“Six months” her heart aches “I was with her for six months”_

 

-

 

What was supposed to be a raunchy one night stand turned into something Veronica could have never planned out. It turned into love, a love Veronica had never felt before.

But technically, Betty was the other person and she didn’t even know.

“I love you, Veronica Lodge” Betty whispers into her hair one night, her arm wound tightly around Veronica’s waist “I don’t think I could thank Kevin enough for dragging me out to that club”

Veronica wants to cry “I love you too, Betty” she pulls back a little and cups the woman’s face “more than you know”

 

-

_“Jesus Christ, Veronica. Half a year? You screwed her for six months and for what?! What did she have that I didn’t?!”_

 

_She doesn’t know._

 

-

 

“When we’re you going to tell me?” Betty’s face is stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy and all Veronica wants to do is wrap her up in her arms and never let go but every time she takes a step towards her, the blonde steps back “When were you going to tell me that I was the mistress? The _whore_?”

“Betty--”

“Did--was this all a game to you?”

Veronica shakes her head, quickly while tears roll down her face “No! Never, I love you. I love you so much”

“Yet you have been lying to me since the moment you met me!” she throws down the picture of Archie and Veronica that she had found, the thing that unraveled their dream like relationship in a blink of an eye “Why did--why did you let me fall for you?”

“Betty, I have been falling for you since the moment I saw you, I just--I didn’t know how to tell him that--that--”

The blonde sighs and plucks her bag off of Veronica’s couch “I have to go”

“Wait, Betty, no--” Veronica reaches out to grab her lover’s arm, to beg her to stay but Betty pulls back like Veronica’s touch burned her “Betty, please, I am so sorry”

“That doesn’t make this better”

Betty leaves the way she entered Veronica’s life.

Suddenly and without warning.

 

-

 

_“Do you love her?”_

 

_“Yes” it’s the only thing she can answer without missing a beat “Yes, I do”_

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? If not, I get it. it really isn't my best work but you know, it is what it is.
> 
> comment if you can! means the world to me!


End file.
